


Ameripan Diaper Fic

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Piss, diaper stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: It's exactly what you're expecting.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Ameripan Diaper Fic

Kiku smelled absolutely rancid. Just fucking horrific. Nobody had the courage to say anything about it, even though the scent was getting in the way of the world meeting. Everyone just sat there, trying to subtly cover their noses and occasionally glancing over at Kiku.  
“So, regarding the changing climate, research suggests that bovine gas has a significant impact on the-” Ludwig said. He accidentally breathed in too hard and had to fight the urge to gag. He finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Well, I think this is a good time for a break. We’ll meet back in 30 minutes.” He promptly left to get some fresh air with the others following close behind. Alfred and Kiku were the only two who stayed behind.  
“Looks like we’re all alone, babe,” Alfred said as he smacked Kiku’s ass. Okay, that’s a bit inaccurate. Really he just slapped the big ol pile of turd sitting in Kiku’s diaper. “Looks like someone needs to get changed.”  
Kiku blushed and laid back on the meeting table, legs spread. “okay papa”  
Alfred stripped away Kiku’s pants and opened up his diaper to reveal the shit. “Hell yeah, bitch baby, that’s one sick diarrhea dump!”  
“papa please stop swearing”  
“Nope!” He took out his briefcase and got a fresh diaper out of it. “Here we go, bastard boy.” He changed the diaper and slam dunked the old diaper into the trash can. He took out a baby wipe and cleaned Kiku’s taint. Just the taint.  
“thanks papa”  
“Do the piss thing.”  
“...do i have to?”  
“Yup.”  
Kiku sighed. He pissed, creating a perfect stream that arched over Alfred’s head and went right through the open window. It landed directly into Arthur’s mouth. Epic win.  
“Wow, that’s so sexy,” Alfred said. He proceeded to have anal sex with Kiku. Very cool.  
Anyways the room smelled so awful afterwards that the meeting was called off. The end.


End file.
